The Before Chronicles
The Before Chronicles is a serial written by thechapmaniac1. It chronicles the major events in the life of the original Ceirallen, who passed after Pointless Bionicle Deathmatch #6. Chapters Chapter 1 Volcanus, Bara Magna; 13 years after the creation of the matoran universe. Ceirallen was running. Ice-pick in hand, a rare gem in the other, Ceirallen ran for his life towards Volcanus. A horde of Bone Hunters mounting gleaming metallic Skirmix beasts charged after him. If only Ceirallen could make it to the village, the Hunters would leave him alone.... ''Thwack! '' A straggly branch slaps Ceirallen in the face. Still running, he sends a pool of energized protodermis in front of the hunters. Started, the Hunters' mounts slide, all the while screaming at the acid now burning their feat. It was Ceirallen's little secret, that he had power over energized protodermis, but as he currently had no food and a stolen gem to cash in at Volcanus, Ceirallen thought it was safe at the time to reveal his powers. ''Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! '' Ceirallen glanced behind him to see all three Bone Hunters now unconscious on the ground, with three golden thornaxs lying in the sand near them. Stopping, Ceirallen's eyes scaled the shrill cliffs for whoever aprehended his adversaries. Mere moments later, a husky red Glatorian and two mismatched Agori landed mere yards in front of him. "Hello stranger," the Glatorian stated in a masculine, inquisitive voice. "I see you've made some friends there.....?" "Ceirallen," Ceirallen responded, flashing his wrist blade. "Ceirallen," the Glatorian repeated. "Haven't met you before. My name's Gerot. This is Arvix and Kitrex. Are you going to tell me what you were doing in Volcanus?" "I was just here to," Ceirallen lifted up his gem, "make a deposit." "You probably won't find much for that," Gerot said, turning around in the direction of the city. "But you'll find enough. Of course you might get more for your silver liquid." "Silver liquid-- ," Ceirallen repeated, realizing that this Gerot knew his secret. In a split second, a million plans flashed through Ceirallen's mind, all of them ending in Gerot, Arvix, and Kitrex's deaths. Smiling, Gerot turned around, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. It's not like we could profit off of that knowledge anyway." Chapter 2 2 years later.... "Strange going-ones have been reported in the North," Gerot said to Ceirallen, who was situated in a chair across from him. "What else is new?" Ceirallen replied dryly. Since Ceirallen cashed in on his gem, he was offered a job to be one of Volcanus's Glatorian. Glatorian where rare to come by these days, as many sought the need to go North to investigate the strange activity there. Ceirallen was evaluated by Gerot, and he passed. With his uncanny ability to wield energized protodermis, Ceirallen was able to fashion many unique weapons for use in the Arena. Gerot and Ceirallen eventually became friends. "This time is different," Gerot stated. "A white object has been seen in the sky. It looks like a ship, or at least a part of a ship." "A part of a ship?" Ceirallen repeated mockingly. "Perhaps they have the rest of it up North." "That's what I was thinking," Gerot agreed. "Do you suppose... you'd be able to accompany me there to... see this?" "Come on," Ceirallen answered. "You know we both have duties here. Besides, the pay is good, and by the time we get back, bath of our jobs will already be taken." "You know that's not true," Gerot responded in a reasonable tone. "You know very well that Ackar will be able to cover our matches and we are far fresher than any of the other Glatorian that left to go up North. Besides, we have both proven ourselves in the Arena, and unless one of us gets injured, Volcanus will be glad to have us back. If not, there's a great deal of villages that be willing to take us." "Do you think... they're working on this ship?" Ceirallen inquired nervously. "Yes." "For what purpose? To leave this rock? I can't say I blame them..." "I don't know. All I know is it's something we should be part of." Chapter 3 19 days later.... A city of white lay before Ceirallen and Gerot. Everywhere creatures of all shapes and sizes carried equipment and shouted orders, oblivious to the hustle and bustle that ensued around them. Ceirallen and Gerot had journeyed here for 17 days after Raanu had given the two 2 weeks leave. Well over that, the pair was encouraged by an individual they met on the road named Ghorsaz who convinced them to come here instead of returning to their ordinary lives. They were building a ship. It wasn't an ordinary ship in the sense that it was designed to travel great distances, no, this ship was designed to walk in and out of different dimensions (though it would still be able to travel faster than light). The being responsible for the whole project was a Great Being known only as Condolance, who worked creating a universe 15 years ago, or so Ghorsaz said. Ceirallen glanced at Gerot, "Well, here we go. I think we should go find this Condolance and see what we can do." "To go to other dimensions, see other worlds..." Gerot pondered out loud in awe. "...is worth more than anything Bara Magna can offer us. Look, we'll just ask one of the workers here," Gerot said, before turning to one of the laborers with a palm outstretched, "Excuse me! Yes, you. Can you tell me where we can find Condolance?" "Condolence?" responded the worker that Gerot asked. "You should find him over there," he said, pointing a finger over Northward. "He's still drawing up blueprints for the engines, so be sure to go through his assistant, Arthimedes first." Thanking the worker, the pair headed towards a large work area fenced around with some type of gate. On a stool outside of the gate sat a red glatorian-sized figure. Ceirallen approached him. "Excuse me? Are you Arthimedes?" Ceirallen asked politely. "We would like to see Condolence." The figure turned, scanning Ceirallen for any weapons, before asking, "What for? My master is very busy right now. He's not even seeing his own apprentice at this time, as you can see." "Oh, sorry," Ceirallen apologized. "We can wait if he's in the middle of something important. We would just like to see what exactly is going on here and if there's anything we can do to help." Arthimedes shook the boredom from his face, immediately coming alive as he sprung from his stool and muttered, "Wait right here," before disappearing on the other side of the gate. A moment passed, and Ceirallen and Gerot heard 3 muffled voices before Arthimedes returned, ushering them in the gate with a wave of his hand. Inside, a great white being sat backwards in a chair, talking to a smaller, black figure. To the white armored being's back was a cluttered desk full of blueprints made of parchment and stone tablets alike. As soon as Gerot, Ceirallen and Arthimedes entered the room, the pair's heads swiveled to greet their guests. "Greetings friends," the back figure spoke. "I don't believe we met before. Introductions are in order. My name is Daxanere, this here is Condolence. I believe you've already met Arthimedes. You must have many questions." "Unfortunately we do not have much time," Condolence spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "You may know that there are more dimensions such as this one. I have visited many. However, many such need protection, and are ripe for conquest and abuse. When my fellow Great Beings constructed the Kanohi Olmak, a device that allows the user to skip through dimensions, I realized anyone in this universe could abuse countless dimensions. "The inspiration to commence this project came to me a few decades ago. I was in one of those dimensions that where ripe for conquest I spoke of earlier. I befriended the natives, only to watch them fall to a despicable ruler who exterminated them. So I decided to establish a new organization. I call them the Society of Great Protectors. It wasn't my first choice, you know, but it is what the people of Raxia, the dimension that fell, called me, 'Gréêse Prolêëctorite', literally 'Great Protector'. "Who to lead such an organization? Not me, certainly. I'm a Great Being. Protecting is not in my DNA, as Raxia learned. This is where Daxanere comes in. He is a member of the Order of Mata Nui and a Hand of Artahka, not that anyone from Bara Magna would know what those are, but in short it means he's the ultimate Protector. He was the 2nd Toa created after all." "Excuse me," Ceirallen asked. "What's a Toa?" "You might have many questions," Condolence said. "They will be answered in time. Presently, I have none. Now, you said you wanted to help, yes? Well here." From the cluttered table, Condolance pulled out two large stone tablets. "By signing here you agree to help out in constructing the Society's Headquarter Ship and you also agree to join the organization and abide by their rules. You will be given quarters, food, yadda yadda, once construction is completed." Chapter 4 5 years later.... '' Boom!!! '' Ceirallen, Gerot, and just about every other Protector working on the Headquarter ship shifted their gaze towards the black plume of smoke where an explosion ensued only moments ago. The Headquarter Ship was almost complete. Since Condolence officially finished the Headquarter Ship's blueprints, Condolence spent his days overseeing the construction of it. In the 5 years they spent here, Gerot and Ceirallen had made many friends, amongst them where Solaren and Arthimedes. Arthimedes, like many other days, was helping Solaren, Gerot, and Ceirallen when the explosion ensued. Quickly, Arthimedes ran towards the explosion with Gerot and Ceirallen at his heels. The valley in which the ship was being built was much less cluttered than five years ago, so it was easier to run through. The explosion, however, happened onboard the ship. The trio ran through countless polished hallways stuffed full with workers until at least they had reached the blast site. The three stood in a long, narrow, hallway. In the center was a crater, billowing smoke. Arthimedes ran back to retrieve a bucket of water, and immediately put out the fire. As the smoke dispersed, lying in the center of the crater was a crumpled, unmoving Condolence. Arthimedes gasped, falling backwards. "H-how could this have happened? Who would've let this happen?" "Nobody is at fault," Gerot announced, scanning the blast site. "One of the stabilizers malfunctioned. Look, it seems after the explosion, Condolence was thrown off-balance and sucked into the hole. He hit his head, and fell into this hole, which used to have an inferno lying down in the bottom." "Wait," Ceirallen demanded, realizing something. "If there was an explosion, wouldn't the blast knock Condolence away from the inferno?" "Perhaps, but we'll leave that for Daxanere to investigate. We need to get back to work," Gerot responded. Clasping Arthimedes by the shoulder, the three made their way out into the harsh sun, to notify Daxanere of the Great Being's passing. Ceirallen could've sworn he saw Ghorsaz out of the corner of his eye while they were walking... Chapter 5 2 months later.... Ceirallen situated himself in a seat next to Gerot and Arthimedes. It was crowded in the valley, but it was pleasant enough. The whole of the Society of Great Protectors, who had started construction on their ship ten years previous, finally where done constructing their marvel of a ship. Gathered in the valley to gaze upon Daxanere, who was mounted atop a platform, the sparkling white ship to his back, all went silent as Daxanere spoke. "Friends," Daxanere addressed the crowd. "Thirteen years ago, I was fortunate enough to have met Condolence. On that fateful day, he told me about his glorious vision for a Society. A Society of Protectors, great Protectors in fact. Three years later, he started construction, and three years after that I joined him. Six years it took me to accept his offer to lead this organization, and here we are, ten years in existence, and we have completed our glorious new home!" A loud applause erupted from the crowd. As it died down, Daxanere spoke again: "Ten years ago, Condolence convinced the very first Protectors to join. For a decade, he spent his time building it up, carefully making sure we were equipped with what we would need to live up to his expectations. Yet here we stand now, with Condolence dead 2 months. My creator, another great being mind you, knew Condolence personally. He would be shamed if we did not do something to immortalize his memory." With a snap of his fingers, a large tarp that had been covering a portion of the Headquarter ship fell down, revealing, big black letters saying: CONDOLENCE, on the ship's flawless white surface. "Thus this vessel shall be hereby named Condolence, in memory of this Society's founder. We now embark on a strange new life across the multiverse. We will do what nine have done before. We will enforce goodness and justice in places that have none; we shall be the light when their home bears none. We are Protectors. We are Condolence's legacy...." Characters *Ghorsaz *Ceirallen *Gerot *Condolance *Arthimedes *Daxanere *Arvix *Kitrex *Raanu (mentioned only) *Daxanere *Solaren Category:Stories Category:User:Thechapmaniac1